yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
EP078
and is the 78th episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on July 17, 2015, and in the United States on July 9, 2018. Summary Nate receives the new Yo-kai Watch Model U prototype, but the Yo-kai Cornfused makes him unimpressed with the new features. Meanwhile, Hailey Anne and Usapyon start on a weekly-magazine rocket project to help the latter's old master rediscover his dreams. Plot ''A New Watch! At home, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan find out that Steve Jaws, the CEO of Yopple quit his job due to people realizing he did not make the Yo-kai Watches but Nate's grandfather did. Therefore, he was replaced by Mark Orckerberg, who introduces the Yo-kai Watch Model U. Just when Whisper was about to go to the Yo-kai World to stand in line after learning it can evolve, they find out that there is no official release date for the new watch, as it is still in it's prototype phase and not readily available to the general public. In the middle of Whisper's jealous sulking, Hidabat peeks it's wing out of its closet, showing the Yo-kai Watch Model U Prototype. Whisper was surprised and asked how Hidabat got the watch. Soon, he shows a picture of Mark Orckerberg and Hidabat, revealing that they are friends. Hidabat gave Nate the watch in return of letting him live in his closet, though the Yo-kai also added the Yo-kai Watch U Prototype was much too big for him and it would ruffle his wings. After getting an average opinion from Nate about the prototype of the Yo-kai Watch Model U, Whisper gets angry and tries to punch Nate into the air over his apparent ignorance. After there wasn't much response from Nate, Jibanyan thinks of using the Yo-kai Watch Model U to find a Yo-kai, leading them to find out that Nate was just inspirited by Cornfused. Whisper scolded and shouted at Cornfused, demanding them to stop inspiriting Nate, and much to his and Jibanyan's surprise, Cornfused complied without fuss and left. With Jibanyan commenting on how easy it was to defeat him, Whisper asks Nate for his real opinion on the watch. Nate responds positively, and somehow finds a Medal from Cornfused from it. When Nate tries to test out the Yo-kai Watch Model U prototype some more, Whisper asks on what Nate would do with the two other Yo-kai Watches. Nate decides to give them both to Hidabat in his closet, in return as a gift. ''Hailey Anne and Usapyon's Bitty RoKit Weekly: The Engine! Hailey Anne and Usapyon begin building a rocket ship in hopes of filling Doctor Hughly's dreams. For the first set, Usapyon was sent a package of a spaceship's engine. They need to find a Blazion medal in order to power the engine, since it wasn't included in the packaging. They try to think of where Blazion might be located, suggesting a beach, school, tennis court or a concert. Hailey Anne suggests the Yo-kai may be at a conert, while Usapyon disagrees with this, going with the tennis court as people tend to get more competitive with sports there. In Downtown Springdale, Hailey Anne and Usapyon are sitting on a bench, still thinking about their answers, while a construction worker tries to help a truck reverse. In the midst of this, the worker suddenly farts on Usapyon (with Yo-kai Cheeksqueek seen in sight) making him say "c'mon!", and acts out his frustration on why he "sat" on this bench. This gives Hailey Anne an idea which makes her think of the words "c'mon" and "sat" merge into "concert", giving her a possible answer relating to Blazion's prescence. When they both arrive at the Next HarMEOWny concert, they find it is crowded with fans of the girl group, including Jibanyan. Hailey Anne suddenly notices one of the fans motivating them to scream louder, which causes her to use the Yo-kai Watch and find Blazion inspiriting the person. Outside of the concert, Hailey Anne and Usapyon try to get a Yo-kai Medal from Blazion, but they can't understand him beneath his lion-talk language. After several misunderstandings, Usapyon starts to become fustrated, to the point of him becoming fired up and motivated. Blazion suddenly notices this and simply gives the duo his Medal in return. Hailey Anne uses his medal for the rocket, putting the completion rate at 20%. Characters Humans * Nate * Hailey * Bear (Cameo) * Eddie (Cameo) * Nathaniel (Cameo) Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Usapyon * Hidabat * Blazion * Cornfused * Mark Orckerberg (Debut) * Steve Jaws (Cameo) * So-Sorree (Cameo) * Cheeksqueek (Cameo) Trivia *This episode's alternative dub aired in South Africa on April 14, 2019, listed under the title "The Brand New Yo-kai Watch!" representing the first segment. * The second segment of this episode aired in France on Feburary 5, 2018 along with the third segment from EP079. * In the Zap2It TV listings, the second segment was originally called "Hailey Anne and Usapyon Build a Rocket". Dub Differences * The question at the top was painted over, event though the icon of Blazion was kept. * The numerical measurement on the weight that lands on Usapyon after he gets the answer wrong was painted over. * The song used at the Next HarMEOWny concert was changed to the one used in ''Yo-kai Pandanoko''. In the European dubs (which was based off the Japanese dub, so that's why), the song at the concert was the same one in the original Japanese episode. Errors * The map in Nate's room was still kept as the country of Japan. This was originally seen in the European Spanish and French dub, but it would later somehow be kept like that for future English/European-dubbed episodes. * In the English dub, the "Slippery" marking next to Mark Orckerberg's name has a red-colored tag normally used for Brave Yo-kai, rather than the normal cyan one. * In the English dub, one of the audience members at the Next HarMEOWny concert has the Japanese "NyaKB" logo left intact on their shirt. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 3 Dub episodes